


The Sweetest Thing

by castielshoneybee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielshoneybee/pseuds/castielshoneybee
Summary: Sam keeps finding his favorite candy bar in random places. Where are they coming from? Sam's in for a surprise when he finds out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt: Sabriel with wings
> 
> This is my first Sabriel. Be gentle with me!

It was a rough hunt. It’s always hard when you can't save everyone, and Sam was feeling guilty and sad. He threw his bag on the floor and flopped down onto the motel bed, where his cheek hit something that was distinctly not pillow. A candy bar? He picked it up and looked at it, confused.

“Dean, did you put this candy bar on my pillow?”

“Why the hell would I leave a candy bar on your pillow, Sammy? Do I look like the Easter Bunny?”

“Weird. The maid must've dropped it or something.” He looked at it and shrugged. It was his favorite, so he tore it open and dug in.

****

Late October was always tough with the anniversary of his mother's death looming. He'd had yet another fight with Dean and had stormed out to cool off. He dug through the Impala’s trunk, looking for his heavier jacket. Finding it, he shrugged it on and dug his hands into the pockets. He pulled one back out immediately, clutching a candy bar. He raised an eyebrow. _Hmm, guess I bought it a while back and forgot._ He peeled off the wrapper and took a bite.

****

“Hey, Sam, where's the stuff we got from the Gas N’ Sip?”

Sam reached into the back seat and grabbed the bag. He passed Dean a soda and a bag of chips and pulled out his own, but there was still something in the bag. A candy bar. 

“Dean, here's your candy bar.”

“I didn't buy that. I don't even like that kind. You do.”

“Okay, this is getting weird. This is the third time in the last two weeks that I've randomly found a candy bar.”

“Hey free candy! Don't complain, Sammy.” Sam shrugged and busted the wrapper open, but he had a strange feeling none of this was coincidence. 

****

 _Great, Sam, real smart. Got yourself lost in an area with no signal. Maybe there's a map in the glove compartment._ He opened the door, and a flood of candy bars poured out onto the floorboards. _What the…?_ Suddenly, a light bulb went off. “Gabriel! I know you're listening! Get your ass down here!”

“You rang, big boy?” Sam wheeled around to find the archangel standing close behind him. Sam looked down at Gabriel, bitch face on full blast.

“What the hell, man? What's with the candy bars?” Sam glared at him. 

“I don't know. You seemed sad. Can't a guy try to cheer another guy up?” Sam's exasperation turned to confusion. 

“You've been watching me? And why the hell do you care if I'm sad or not?”

“I, um…” Sam had never seen Gabriel at a loss for words before. Usually, he was the king of the snappy comeback. Gabriel threw his hands up in the air. “Oh, what the hell.” He leaned up on his tiptoes and grabbed Sam by the back of the head, pulling him down and crushing his mouth to his. Sam flapped his arms helplessly, finally landing them on Gabriel's shoulders. The kiss ended as abruptly as it began.

“What...what was that?” Sam's voice cracked a little. 

“Pretty sure the kids these days call it a kiss.”

“Funny. You know what I mean. Are you fucking with me?”

“Well, I'm hoping to be.” Gabriel took a step, closing the small gap between them. He reached up and held Sam's face in his hands, looking up into his hazel eyes, then leaned toward him. This time, he didn’t need to pull Sam down. They met in the middle as Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist. Gabriel threaded his hands through Sam's luxurious hair, loving the feel of the thick locks between his fingers. Gabriel parted his lips, and Sam tentatively swept his tongue into the angel's mouth. The kiss deepened, tongues wrestling, hands gripping one another tight. When Sam pulled back for air, his face was conflicted.

“I...we…” He let out a sigh, giving up trying to find words.

“Don't over think it, Sammy boy. I'm attracted to you. It's one of the reasons I like messing with you so much.” He caressed Sam's cheek and was pleased when Sam unconsciously leaned into his hand.

“So, killing my brother over a hundred times and trapping us in a basic cable nightmare was your way of telling me you had a crush on me?”

“Well, it sounds weird and creepy when you put it that way.” He flashed Sam a smile, and Sam let out a little laugh in spite of himself. “It's cold out here. Let's go somewhere more comfortable.” He snapped his fingers, and they were standing in a cabin. It was warm and cheery, with a fire merrily crackling away in the fireplace. Sam took his hands off Gabriel's waist to shrug his jacket off, then wandered nervously around the room. Gabriel stood back to give him a minute. _This is crazy. He's the freaking trickster! He's a freaking archangel!_ His fingers unconsciously touched his lips when he thought of their kiss. _Dean is going to freak out. This is definitely going to turn out bad. You know what? Fuck it._ He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Gabriel, patting the spot beside him. Gabriel’s face broke out in a lopsided grin, and he wasted no time claiming the spot that Sam had indicated. Sam reached out and touched Gabriel's cheek.

“Gabe?” He tested out the nickname, liking the way it felt on his tongue. “This is crazy.”

“Crazy is my specialty. Come here.” Sam leaned over and captured Gabriel’s mouth, his hand sliding back to tangle in his hair. Gabe ran his hand up Sam's chest, feeling the firm muscles under his shirt. The kiss started slowly as they explored one another's mouths, but it quickly became more passionate. Gabriel's hands moved to unbutton Sam's shirt, and Sam's hand left Gabe’s head to do the same. It became a race to see who could get the other’s shirt off faster, and they giggled as they pushed both shirts off at the same time. Gabe leaned up and latched his mouth onto Sam's neck, tasting the saltiness of his skin. Sam groaned as Gabriel found the sweet spot just behind his ear. Needing a better angle, Gabe crawled onto Sam's lap, straddling him as he rained kisses along Sam's neck and jaw. Sam ran his hands over the muscles in Gabe’s back, working his way down until he was gripping the angel's ass. Sam’s erection was pressed uncomfortably against the zipper of his jeans, and he could feel that Gabriel's was too.

“Get up, Gabe. We need to get out of these pants.” Gabe reluctantly released his lips from the hollow of Sam's throat and climbed off of him. They kicked off their shoes, then Sam grabbed Gabe by the belt buckle and pulled him flush against him, unbuckling the belt and pants as he leaned down and ravished Gabe’s mouth. Gabriel clung to Sam's neck as the hunter claimed his mouth with his tongue. Sam pushed Gabriel's pants down over his hips, and they dropped to the floor. Gabe quickly stepped out of them and moved his hands down to remove Sam's as well. He broke the kiss and moved his mouth down to Sam's chest, taking each nipple into his mouth in turn and causing Sam to moan. Gabe fell to his knees and pushed Sam's jeans over his hips, letting his cock spring free. Gabe smiled and looked up at Sam.

“Well, you're a big boy in more ways than one.” Sam looked down at Gabe, and the angel's face looking up at him sent a jolt of electricity through him. He grabbed Gabriel's head, guiding it toward his throbbing cock. Gabe didn't waste any time and took Sam into his mouth. He worked his way down Sam's shaft until his lips rested at the base, then began sliding him in and out of his mouth. Sam groaned. He'd never had anyone who could take him all the way, and the feeling was indescribable. He started to buck his hips, hands tangled in Gabriel's hair. It was so intense, it didn't take long until he was close. Gabe sensed it and pulled away with a loud pop. Sam whimpered at the loss. “Can't have you finishing too soon. We're not even close to done.” Gabe stood up and pushed Sam down onto the bed, then climbed up and straddled his waist. Sam reached down to Gabe’s cock and pressed his hand against it, trapping it between his hand and stomach. Gabe groaned and threw his head back. “Sam, close your eyes.” Sam complied, and there was a flash of light. “Okay, you can open them.” Sam was greeted with one of the most amazing things he'd ever seen. Gabriel's wings spread out behind him, golden and magnificent. Sam gasped.

“Wow.” Sam reached up to touch one, but hesitated. “Is this okay?” Gabe nodded, and Sam gently ran his hand over the closest feathers. Gabriel shuddered. Sam noticed the effect, and it made him bolder. He reached the other hand up and trailed both hands through the soft, golden feathers. Gabriel moaned as Sam started to gently tug on the smaller feathers near the base of his wings. His cock twitched against Sam's stomach with each little pull. Sam sat up, shifting Gabe into his lap. He firmly gripped the ridges of both wings and pulled Gabe against him, using the wings to pin him against his chest while they ravished one another's mouths. Sam broke the kiss. “I wanna be inside you.” Gabe smirked, snapping his fingers and producing a bottle of lube. He poured some on his hand and reached down between them, gripping Sam's cock and spreading the lube along his length. Sam took the bottle and did the same, pressing his fingers into Gabe slowly, preparing him to take Sam's impressive girth. “Get up and turn around.” Gabe stood, turning, careful not to hit Sam with his wings. Sam grabbed him by the hips and lowered Gabe onto his lap, impaling him. He stayed still, letting Gabriel get used to him, beginning to thrust as the angel began bouncing on his length. Gabe’s hand moved down to work his own cock as Sam grabbed his wings again, sending heat directly to his core. He bounced, timing his strokes with Sam's thrusts as Sam roughly grabbed, tugged, and ruffled his feathers. The hunter reached his arms underneath the angel's wings, wrapping around them and grabbing them at the base. It was enough to send Gabriel over the edge, and he let out a cry as he shuddered and sent his seed spilling onto the floor. The feel of the angel clutching around him had Sam following after a few more erratic thrusts, filling Gabe up. Gabe leaned back onto Sam's back, panting. Sam squirmed and started giggling. 

“What?”

“Your feathers are tickling my nose.” Gabe's laughter joined Sam's as he climbed off, flopping onto his side on the bed and pulling his wings in tight. Sam fell back onto the bed and turned to face him. Gabe stroked his cheek. “You know, Dean's going to kill me.”

“As many secrets as you two keep from each other, and you feel like you have to tell him about this?”

“You have a point. Dean probably doesn't have to know. It might be hard to keep it from him if I keep disappearing, though.”

“Hey, trickster, remember? I can keep Dean occupied anytime we want.” He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Sam's lips. Sam smiled and gazed into Gabriel's whiskey eyes, marveling at what had happened and looking forward to what was to come.


End file.
